The Power of a Kiss
by Youre.Kidding.Me
Summary: It's the night of prom, and she turned down countless requests for dates from most of the male population at her school  she's an Uchiha, what do you expect?  and turned up all for one reason. Him. Will he even realise? R&R, ONE-SHOT ONLY, Kiba/OC


**Ok, so I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've been getting into Naruto recently, so here's a Naruto one-shot for you.**

**Inspiration? I finished watching Enchanted, and felt all happy inside, so using my (BRAND NEW CHRISTMAS PRESENT) netbook (:D), and listening to happy songs, I wrote this :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, blah blah blah, and I have to say, if I did own Naruto, all the characters would be screwed ;)**

**Now, on with it x)**

**

* * *

**

I was tired. I hadn't slept in a few days, too worried about waking up the neighbours again with my screaming, and knowing that I had to watch over Sasuke anyway to make sure he didn't have any nightmares. He always did. But nevertheless, I came tonight, simply for one reason.

I stood in the corner, watching the boy I loved laugh with his friends in the corner, fiddling with his tie every now and then, glancing over at the girls all milling about over by the entrance. He says something to his friends, they laugh. They reply, they laugh. That's how everything's been going so far at least. I watch his date, Keira, go up to him, putting her arm around him and whispering something in her ear. I waited to see how he would respond, but they were interrupted by the DJ.

'Ok, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's a slow dance now, so gents, grab a partner and get on the dancefloor – but here's the twist. You have to dance with someone you didn't come here with, and don't know very well. Maybe someone you've admired from afar, maybe just a friend of a friend.'

I watched as everyone partnered off. The guys went up to a girl they didn't ask to the dance, and off they went. I didn't even bring a date – mainly because I wasn't asked. Not by the right guy anyway. I wouldn't even have come if my friends hadn't forced me to.

I decided to wait until Kiba asked someone to dance, before I accepted any requests, because, like my younger brother Sasuke, I had fanpeople; unlike my brother, I had fanguys. And damn it's annoying.

I watched him closely, paying attention as he scanned the room, looking away just before he looked in my direction. I looked up in time to see him walk slightly to my left, and saw a girl in his year smile at him. Glancing over, I saw him smile back and lock eyes with her.

I was planning on accepting the next offer to dance that I got, but instead I found myself declining again. I turned around and made my way to the stage, knowing that I would have to sing soon. When I got close to the door to backstage, I turned around and saw Kiba watching me. My eyes widened slightly as his brow furrowed, and he walked over to me. Frowning, I looked around and saw the girl who was smiling at him with one of his friends, and by the time I looked back at Kiba, he was only a metre or two in front of me.

I watched as he extended his hand towards me, and the lights dimmed as a few spotlights came on. He came closer and grabbed my hand from where it was resting at my side, and I felt his other arm come up around my waist as he pulled me closer. I moved the hand that he wasn't still holding up to his shoulder just as the music started. He pulled me closer and I looked down at him, being a little bit taller than him in my heels. The fact that I'm a year older than him also probably has something to do with it, but not much considering I'm about the same height as Sasuke, when I'm not wearing heels. He smiled at me, and, returning the smile, we began to join in with the other couples swirling around the dancefloor. He pulled me towards the centre of the room, and spun me around twice, and on the third time brought me round so my back was against his chest. I giggled as I felt his head nestle into my neck and I leant back on him. As we swayed round, I caught sight of my brother dancing with a girl with pink hair, who was resting her head on his shoulder, a small, content smile on her face, matching the same smile on Sasuke's face. I was twirled round again to meet Kiba's eyes, and I could see that there was only one spotlight now, and it was headed for us. But you know what? I didn't care at that point. Kiba pulled me closer, and we started a full out waltz around the room, the spotlight following us wherever we went – not that we were paying much attention. I heard the DJ announce something, but I didn't know what, or realise that only a few other couples were still on the dancefloor – no, I was too busy relishing every moment I spent in Kiba's arms. As the song came to an end, I finally came back to earth and I realised that there were only four other couples on the dancefloor, and all of us had spotlights on us. Blushing, I looked around the room and heard people clapping and cheering. I looked back at Kiba just as he let go of me, but as he went to bow, I put my fingers under his chin and pulled him up. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out of the spotlight and into the crowd, stopping near the door.

'Thank you' I said.

And then you know what? I kissed him. I still can't believe it now, but I kissed him.

I pulled back just as he tried to deepen the kiss, and gave him another chaste kiss before disappearing into the crowd to make my way onto the stage. I grabbed my guitar from where it was resting by the side of the stage, and sat on the stool set out for me, adjusting the two microphones set out for me as the DJ introduced me.

'Ok, now ladies and gentlemen, we have one of your very own classmates, Amaya Uchiha, here to sing a few songs for you. So partner up, and enjoy.'

I nodded to the rest of the band onstage, and started playing the first few chords of Love Story by Taylor Swift.

'_We were both young, when I first saw you_

I closed my eyes, remembering all the times Sasuke, Itachi and I went to the Inuzuka compound.

Close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party the ball gowns,

I open my eyes again, and look at all of the students in the room

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello..._

I locked eyes with Kiba for the rest of the song.

And that night when I got home? I slept without nightmares for the first time in months. And, surprisingly enough, so did Sasuke.

Well, that's the power of a kiss for you.

* * *

**So, you guys know what to do – review, and to any Twilight fans out there check out my other one-shots. Ill post some more Naruto ones soon too, so add me to author alert if you liked this :D**


End file.
